guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Hidden City of Ahdashim
Getting There Edited the Getting there section since I have not beaten Dasha Vestibule and have gained access to the area. I don't have Margrid, instead I have the Master of Whispers, so was not sent to this mission. Dasha is accessible via the rock wall next to the resurrection shrine in the Mirror of Lyssa, north of Honur Hill. :Where is it >kyrasantae''']] 20:54, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::The explorable area it available to people that have Master of Whispers, and have not finished the game. Just talk to the guy at the gate, and he lets you in. I now know where I will be farming Djinn. Queen Schmuck 00:24, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Well, I have the master of whispers, but I have only just passed the first mission in the realm of torment. Still I'm now getting my lightbringer points in this area. namnatulco 08:05, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::You have to beat the mission to gain entrance - SARA STORMS :::I think that only goes for Nightfall characters, as my monk from tyria can go in without even ever trying the mission. namnatulco 09:40, 6 February 2007 (CST) If you complete the Dasha Vestibule mission, are you worthy? The wiki description states you have to comple the other mission, but I imagine this is factually inaccurate. :Like my post above, I can enter without doing the mission. I've got Master and not completed NF, i'm a proph character. Imho we should test these cases: native nightfall+whispers (?) native nightfall+margrid (?) non-native nightfall+whispers (mission not needed namnatulco) 18:23, 14 February 2007 (CST)) non-native nightfall+margid (?) native, completed nightfall, do NOT have margrid (?) non-native, completed nightfall, do NOT have margrid (?) Just strike it when you check it and sign your answer. namnatulco 18:23, 14 February 2007 (CST) Got in with a non native, non completed NF, Non Margrid 196.2.124.252 16:59, 21 April 2007 (CDT)Fun If you choose Master you need to finish The Dzagonur Bastion mission to get there, not whole NF campaign.. Margrid is only required to get into the mission. 08:41, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Added bounties I added the bounties and rez shrines based on Hard Mode. I'm going to try to check them in Normal. Adeira Tasharo 01:32, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Hard mode tips? Im trying to vanquish this area and keep getting my butt handed to me. Does anyone have any tips/teambuilds? Especially interested in those for H/H. Thx. 68.54.131.134Winged Immortality :Bonding worked for me twice. I don't think there is any enchant removal Buzzer 12:17, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::Not letting them cut your butt off helps. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 12:18, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::Pain inverter on a ruby djinn and it's dead in the next couple of seconds Blue.rellik 12:18, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Also try the Deldrimor skill Snow Storm on the ruby djinn Already using pain inverter, on the ruby and saphire djins. Will try a bonder monk. Last night I made it about 3/4 of way thru, using two ranger heros with pets , barrage and splinter, a mm, two melee and two healers. Got wiped out by leihlon.68.54.131.134Winged Immortality :55/SVic works good. The Hekets can be b**ches, you might want some backup plan for that. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:28, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::I've been vanquishing my way through Elona with H/H, starting with Istan, then Kourna, now Vabbi. This was definitely the most challenging area to vanquish yet. Makes the ones leading up to this seem easy by comparison. Toughest spot for me was Yammirvu, Ether Guardian. The H/H AI and their tendency to cluster made them quick fodder for this boss and his mob. Took more than a few tries to finally defeat him. Shadowlance 20:49, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::Just completed Elonian Vanquisher. This area gets my vote for toughest vanquish. (Joko's Domain gets my vote for second toughest.) Shadowlance 20:43, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Just finished it on HM. I have completed over half the Elona missions, including all the Desolation missions, and this certainly is the most difficult. Not sure if I can provide much assistance? Anyway, this is how I got through: 1. Used about 8 clovers... so bring some. Definitely used the shrines. 2. I used the Tripple Necro Build for my Hero's (http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Triple_Necro_Vanquish). Not exactly the same, but basically similar. 3. My henchies were: Mhenlo, Kihm, Devona and Herta. 4. I went through the centre path to remove the djins first. I didn't want to do the easier side areas and then have all my work wasted by getting wipped in the middle. With my team/build, the two side areas were a breeze... just don't be too hasty in certain areas where you could get mobbed. 5. Anyway, the most difficult is certainly the centre with the Ruby Djins. Be careful of popups! Where you think there are three... there could easily be another 2 ruby's waiting to be triggered. My character was a Fire Ele. I brought pain invertor and generally would draw the elementals back to my team. Put Pain Invertor on the Ruby. If there are two, then concentrate on the first, then onto the second. Because Herta was around, she would help with Ward Against Melee. Her Ward would help keep my backline from being chopped up by the Sapphire Djin. After that I would usually move onto the Sapphire. Sometimes before each fight where I was planning to pull the enemy back, I would usually mark my healer and curses hero (Livia & Olias) back a bit from the main team. This would help when the Ruby djins arrived and dumped Searing Flames on the main team... it would help decrease the chance of a wipe. Hope this helps in some way 18:54, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Just an fyi, you can completely clear this and the zone that's outside to the south by just using the Ritualist 600/smite setup. In fact, I clear this area often for farming purposes. -- 12:03, 15 July 2008 (UTC) I just vanquished this area in one hour and one minute. I as Ursan they nerfed my favorite/best build and it sucks to play now with the three-Necro Sab build, both ele hench, Mhenlo, and the para hench. Two wipes, both at bosses because I wasn't paying attention and realize I was fighting bosses. I had Pain Inverter and Summon Djinn. This was uber easy. I was disappointed. Joko's Domain and Barbarous Shores get the rewards for hardest. Zeek Aran 19:08, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Just finished with it, one of the hardest zones I've vq'ed, along with Alkali Pan (forgot to bring Holy damage in there). Bonding works great, even on a hero monk, but it's very slow like this. It's basically like having an Imbagon with you, but for me it wasn't possible. Some groups can have 3 ruby djinns (the first try I wiped with one of these), but none have enchantment removal. Careful with the spawns, stationary groups most of the time have 2 hidden djinns. Besides the rubys, the other two types hit very hard too; received a 180+ hit from a Diamond and the Sapphire could average 100+ half of the time (ranger armor). Be aware that you'll have a hard time maintaining the energy of the bonder with more than 10 enchants if it's a hero. With the Mesmer boss I had to go AFK for the phone after I aggroed, but the minions going boom-boom did the job. Try to bring a way to daze; your reflexes probably won't be enough. No PvE skills used.--Alf's Hitman 22:30, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Bug. Worth adding? This happened to me a few days ago when doing the Ahdashim mission. Goren showed up twice in the cutscene.image:Bug-Goren_showing_twice_in_cutscene.jpg Has it happened to anyone else? Is it worth adding to the article or is it too rare to matter? GW-Viruzzz 10:30, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :Had you advanced far enough to make the second Goren appear in your allies list before killing the last boss? I think that may be what triggers it to appear in the cut scene. More on the Dasha Vesibule mission page and discussion page too. Shadowlance 12:14, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::I never had a second goren under allies. At least i don't recall having 2, I didn't record the mission or anything, so I can't go back and look. GW-Viruzzz 15:16, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :::Already noted on the Dasha Vestibule (mission) page somewhere. (T/ ) 18:54, 3 October 2008 (UTC) HM help, after buffs and nerfs Anyone find a solid H/H build for this? List heroes and hench used and builds. 05:43, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Wards (v. Harm, v. Melee) help a load. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, just VQ'ed it. Discordway (two-man) worked. Took sometime and a Powerstone, but it worked. — Balistic 04:14, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I just did a h/h VQ here and it was fairly easy, just a couple deaths and no need for any consumables (I used a red rock candy for kicks/speeding up kills). Henchmen were Mhenlo, Kihm, Odurra, and Herta. I went as an Endurance Axe warrior OQUTMmILZyuQoQpgq4tU07A4vCA Dunkoro as LoD OwAS0YIT0VNg1VXEdRbaTfoR Margrid as Interrupter (Very much the MVP here) OgATcZ8kZS14xwV6LkCU4Az46AA And Master as Curses/protection OANDY6tvO2h8wnoeEQedVVZC. Main strategy for dealing with Ruby Djinns and Ethers involved me flagging heroes back and turning on Endurance and Mantra to mitigate damage and then locking Margrid and using BHA. All other mobs were relatively simple to deal with and required no formal strategy other than having margrid interrupt casters. Jayemji 09:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC)